


Please, don't shave

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I'm confused, and i'm happy at the same time, i'm already sobbing, no more beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye really loves Grant's beard, but it's time for a brand new Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't shave

"No, you are not gonna do that"

"Skye, It's my face, I take the decisions"

"Yes, but I'm the one who will not have sex with you tonight"

  
It was a matter of principle. Grant Ward without a beard was the equivalent plot of a Greek god, but with the beard was all different.

He had that damned bad boy look, and Skye loved it on him.

  
"Skye, you realize that's the only thing I have left from my time in jail"

"And what harm is there to keep it"

"It's just that I don't want remember it every time I look in the mirror"

  
The news hit Skye like a train. When he was in the cell , they didn't allow him to hold a piece of paper, let alone a razor, and the beard was grown without Grant could do anything.

But for a person like him it had to be unthinkable to hold it. The manner in which he was folding his clothes, the unknown number of showers that he did during the day.

His therapist had warned her of his little OCD's.

"Ok, how about if we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Just a small sexy stubble. The beard of the new Ward "

"I think I could be satisfied" he said with a wink and Skye smiled victorious while Ward shaved the last memory of the worst period of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you know, but Brett had shaved. On the one hand I'm glad, because it means that perhaps Ward is finally out of that damned cell. But on the other I'm already crying about the lack of his wonderful and beautiful beard. Well, I'll keep these photos as memorabilia  
> Since I had the headcanon that Skye REALLY loved his beard, here is a drubble


End file.
